1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method for processing information thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal that performs Push To Talk (PTT) communication and a method for processing information of a is missed call.
2. Discussion of the Background
Developments in mobile communication technology and manufacturing technology for mobile communication terminals have resulted in mobile communication terminals that are capable of performing various functions with simple portability. In particular, mobile communication terminals equipped with PTT communication modules have recently been introduced.
Here, PTT communication refers to a communication method of a wireless telephone set, and it is one of wireless communication methods by which a user can perform a conversation. The user may perform a conversation by pressing down a PTT key prepared in the wireless telephone set when the user is talking to another party and releasing the PTT key when the user is listening to the other party. PTT communication may provide a multipoint wireless communication service as well as one-to-one service.
In particular, as to the mobile communication terminal, PTT communication service can be provided using Voice over IP (VoIP) after assigning an intrinsic Internet Protocol (IP) address. A conversation between mobile communication terminals for PTT begins when the originator requests a PTT telephone call by pressing down a PTT key. PTT conversation may be performed when the receiver responds to the received PTT telephone call by pressing down a PTT key.
When the receiver does not receive the PTT call, the receiver's mobile communication terminal stores the missed call information. When the receiver activates the mobile communication terminal for PTT, the missed call information that has not be confirmed by the user may be displayed in a display unit. The missed call information may include the originator information and the time at which the missed call occurred. The originator information may be the phone number of the originator or the name of the originator.
Therefore, as the missed call information of the related art includes only the originator information and the time at which the missed call occurred, the receiver is notified only that there has been a missed call and cannot know the reason why the originator requested a PTT telephone call from the missed call information.